


i'm a fool for you

by vocalunit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, self indulgent stuff, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalunit/pseuds/vocalunit
Summary: a friend of mine keeps on telling me jihoon is the perfect height for forehead kisses, so here you go. :')alternatively, soonyoung finds a weak spot in the indomitable fortress that is lee jihoon





	i'm a fool for you

      Jihoon is many things, but he’s definitely not a touchy person. Soonyoung, his boyfriend of three months (about to approach four) knows that. Sure, it can be frustrating. There are times where he wants nothing more but to put his arm around Jihoon in public, or hold his hand, or lean on his shoulder or¾ okay in general, he yearns for lots of things. Soonyoung is used to it though. Maybe he doesn’t understand, as someone who thrives off affection, but he does understand he likes Jihoon. And, well, feelings make the irrational seem rational.

      So, Soonyoung keeps his boundaries. He tries to be attentive, tries to see what irks Jihoon and what doesn’t. As time passes by, Jihoon becomes more comfortable with skinship. He still remembers the first time Jihoon initiated a kiss on the cheek after a dance performance.

      (“You’re giddy.”

      “I am _not_ giddy.”)

      Maybe to others it’s not much, but to Soonyoung it feels like winning the lottery. But, that feels too materialistic of a description for him. It’s just sheer joy, and gratitude. Out of everyone, Soonyoung knows how steady and unbreakable Jihoon is. He knows how his boyfriend doesn’t like change, how he clings to routine and habits and to the principles he grew up with. But, there are exceptions. Soonyoung is a lucky one.

      It’s another day of school, monotonous and boring with grey skies overhead. But, turns out, it’s another one of those exceptions. Soonyoung runs to Jihoon’s house, greets his mom in a rush and practically bounds up to his room.

      “JIHOON!”

      “You are right outside my door you did not need to shout¾”

      “I GOT IN THE DANCE FINALS.”

      Jihoon’s eyes widen comically and a beautiful smile graces his face (god, Soonyoung will never get sick of seeing that).

      “I knew you would get in.”

      Again, Soonyoung is extremely aware of his boyfriend’s boundaries. Reading Jihoon is one of his best skills, second only to dancing. But, again, exceptions. In the exhilaration of the moment, Soonyoung forgets everything and kisses Jihoon’s forehead. He realizes what’s he’s doing a few seconds later, and immediately steps back.

      “Wait holy shit I’m so sorry if that made you uncomfortable¾” Soonyoung rambles on for a few more seconds until he realizes how quiet Jihoon has become. He focuses on Jihoon and sees the faint pink on his cheeks. Honestly, if it weren’t for the context of the situation, his mind would go into hyperdrive over how cute his boyfriend is.

      “Are you _blushing?_ ”

      “What? No, it’s just really hot in here haha.”

      “Jihoon, it’s fall.”

      Jihoon goes from pink to tomato. Cute.

      “Do you… like forehead kisses?”

      “I should be asking you that question,” Jihoon grumbles. His face says it all though. Soonyoung really wants to laugh, but he keeps it in.

      “You know, if you liked them so much, you should’ve just told me.”

      Jihoon rolls his eyes, but Soonyoung knows he’s trying hard to keep his cool. He’s fiddling with the hem of his sweater, and he knows he’s got him cornered.

      If it was anyone else, Soonyoung would prod. Of course, he knows his boundaries, but he’s also a little shit. But, this is Jihoon. He’ll always be Soonyoung’s exception. He turns his attention back to his boyfriend, who’s still kind of a blushing mess.

      “Maybe I kind of do… don’t look at me like that!”

      “Don’t look at you like what?”

      Jihoon sighs in defeat.

      Soonyoung shrugs, “hey, if you don’t want to talk about this, fine with me.”

      Jihoon nods, but it still looks like there’s something stuck in his head. Like a note meant to be sung. Soonyoung decides to carry on the tune.

      He crosses the few steps between them, and Jihoon’s eyes widen once again. But the anticipation is clear as day. Soonyoung plants another kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. It’s small, and Soonyoung doesn’t think it counts as those silver screen kisses. There are no fireworks in the background, nor romantic ballad that blasts from god knows where. But, there’s a certain energy in the room, like a wall has been torn down and no one bothers to build it back up.

      Jihoon gives him a tiny smile and urges him to leave, “go, you still have a test to study for tomorrow!”

      Soonyoung leaves, and is greeted again by the grey and rainy skies. But, he looks up at the window of Jihoon’s room. Even from here, he can see the smile on his face.

      _Exceptions indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> i love impulsively writing at 1 am <3  
> twt: @hoonorbit


End file.
